


Little Fights

by Lysical



Series: Prompt Fics [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Artemis and Bizarro are still protective of the little one, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Protective Team, Sleep Avoidance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical
Summary: They're back from a mission and Jason is acting strangely.--Face twisting into a grimace, Jason shook his head. "I'm fine, Artemis. Stop threatening me with my family.""No," she replied. "It's effective."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For anon, who wanted Artemis and Bizarro discovering that Jason had problems sleeping. Tweaked the prompt a little to fit my own continuity a bit better. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Was written for a prompt spree I did a night or so back. XD

The little one had been behaving strangely the last few days.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, watching as Jason fought another yawn, blinking slowly at the television screen. They were in his safe house in Gotham after successfully completing a mission with minimal injuries. They were supposed to be recuperating, but as the days dragged on the little one seemed to only be getting more and more exhausted.

Upon arriving back at the safe house and securing it, Jason had settled himself in front of the television with the blasted game system, turned the volume up excruciatingly loud and had seemingly not moved in the three days since. Artemis had yet to see him sleep.  

Jason tilted his head back on the back of the couch. His skin was ashen and dark circles lingered under his eyes.

"Are you sick?" Artemis asked him, standing from the armchair in the corner and moving to stand beside the couch, frowning down at him.

Bizarro looked up from his painting and pursed his lips. "Red Him need sleep."

Jason's throat worked as he swallowed. "I'm fine," he said. He sat up straight and tilted almost immediately sideways, blinking rapidly and splaying a hand out on the couch cushion to steady himself. "Fuck."

Artemis clenched her jaw, biting back the recriminations on her tongue. Instead she crouched down and waited for Jason to compose himself and meet her eyes. "Something is wrong with you. Do you just need sleep or shall I call your brother?"

Face twisting into a grimace, Jason shook his head. "I'm fine, Artemis. Stop threatening me with my family."

"No," she replied. "It's effective. Go to bed or I will call him."

Jason stared blankly at the television for several minutes in silence before heaving a sigh and getting to his feet. "Fine. This is me, going to bed."

Jason nearly tripped over the couch attempting to go around it. His footsteps echoed loudly as he left the room, leaving her and Bizarro in silence. A few seconds later his bedroom door slammed shut.

Bizarro shook his head at her.

Artemis frowned. "What?"

There was a sound of a window opening and then what Artemis was certain was a grappling gun being fired.

Artemis closed her eyes and covered her face with her hand. "Did the little one just lie to my face and then flee his safe house to avoid going to sleep?"

"Red Him have nightmares." Bizarro's paintbrush clattered against the side of the cup as he dropped it and got to his feet. "Bizarro go find Red Him."

"Do not let him talk you into anything." Bizarro had an unfortunate habit of being easily susceptible to the little one's whims.

Bizarro grinned, giving her a salute. "Bizarro not let Red Him be harmed. Even by Red Him."

Artemis clasped Bizarro by shoulder briefly as he walked past her to the window by the fire escape. Despite his large frame he was practiced at climbing through it, imitating Jason, who favored the window as his entry and exit point.

"While you do that," Artemis said, turning and eyeing the little one's cell phone, left behind in his escape. "I have a call to make."

***

When Bizarro returned with Jason half an hour later, the little one clambered inside, took one look at who was sitting next to Artemis on the couch, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Fuck."

"Language, Master Jason." Alfred Pennyworth nodded to a cup of tea on the coffee table. "I prepared your favorite."

Jason swallowed, eyes flicking over to Artemis.

"I called your brother," she said, in response to his unasked question. "But he is currently unavailable. He suggested I get in contact with your grandfather instead."

"I'll kill him," Jason said, voice strung tight with stress and exhaustion. "Can't you people just leave me alone?"

"No," Artemis replied. "Drink the tea your grandfather has so graciously made you or I will knock you unconscious and he can take you back to your father instead."

"Arty."

"No." She nodded to the tea. "Sit. Tea. These are simple instructions, even your addled mind should be able to comprehend and follow them. Do so now."

Jason stared at her, jaw working, his temper bubbling just under the surface. Artemis raised an eyebrow. Bizarro, who had quietly entered through the window behind the little one, nudged him in the back. Jason turned and frowned up at him.

Bizarro blinked. "Bizarro am worried."

Jason's resistance visibly crumbled. He sighed, rolling his neck and shoulders out, and then sat down next to his grandfather on the couch, picking up the tea. "You're all smothering."

Alfred gave the little one a pat on the knee. "Your teammate tells me that your last trip abroad went well."

"I'm fine," Jason said, glaring down at the cup. "I'm not injured, I'm just a little high-strung. It's fine."

"I suggested you get some sleep and you fled into the city," Artemis said. "You are blatantly lying."

'You don't suggest." Jason turned the cup in his hands. He'd yet to take a drink. "You threaten."

Artemis shrugged. "Semantics."

Sighing, Jason brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. He glanced over at his grandfather. "If you drugged this I'm going to follow you around the manor for a week and show you how much I've improved at being deliberately terrible at British accents."

"I shudder at the thought," Alfred replied. "Alas, that will have to wait for another occasion. I would rather you sat and talked with me and got some decent sleep without being drugged into it."

Jason leaned his shoulder against his grandfather's and returned his stare to the cup. "I'll be fine, Alfred. We were just underground for a while and there was a cave collapse. It's—" one hand left the cup and flicked dismissively "—whatever."

"You know that you are always welcome at home," Alfred said, gentling squeezing Jason's shoulder. "Your friends as well. Perhaps it would do you good to stay at the manor for a few days. I have some new recipes that your assistance would be appreciated with."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jason gave a shuddering sigh and then nodded slowly. "Okay. If Artemis and Bizarro don't mind."

"Don't be foolish," Artemis said. standing up to give the two of them some privacy. Bizarro had already picked up a duffel bag and started to pack. "I still have a score to settle with your little brother."

Some of the tension leaked out of Jason's shoulders. "Alright. I guess we'll go to the manor then."

Fifteen minutes later, the little one was fast asleep in the back of his grandfather's car.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is [here](http://lysical.tumblr.com).


End file.
